Sleepover
by Suki-Alanna
Summary: They didn't know why they were all in the same room for Christmas, but by God, they were going to make the best of it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

**AN: This was for .read's competition "Midnight" on the HPFC forum. It's supposed to be Lucy centric, but kind of… isn't. **

"I'm bored," Lily whined.

"You're always bored," Lucy pointed out softly from the corner.

"So?" Lily asked.

"It's midnight. Why don't you just go to sleep?"

"Come _on_. That would be boring."

"Shut up," Roxanne sighed. She threw her pillow at Lily. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Lily screamed, throwing a pillow at Rose's slumbering form.

"AH!" Rose shrieked when the pillow hit her.

"I want to know whose idea it was to have all of the girls sleeping in the same room for Christmas," Lucy sighed.

"That's a good question, Luce." Molly said. "But I don't wanna' find out!" With that, she threw her pillow at Roxanne.

Rose seized a pillow and ran towards Lily, brandishing it like a… weapon.

With that, a mass pillow fight between the girls erupted.

"What's going on?" a sleepy Albus Potter asked, walking into the room. He was immediately hit in the face with a pillow, and Scorpius Malfoy, who followed him, was attacked by Rose and Roxanne.

"Dude," James Potter smiled, "PILLOW FIGHT!"

And it continued.

Suddenly, a light switched on.

"What is going on in here?" Hermione Weasley, nee Granger's, voice asked.

"Nothing Mum," Rose said softly.

"Please, Rosie. I'm not stupid. You lot play something quiet, please."

"Yes, Aunt Hermione," Lucy said.

"Truth or dare?" James suggested when she was gone.

"Spin the bottle?" Al suggested.

Lily shook her head. "Most of us are related. Well, all of us except for Scorp. It's just gross."

"True," James agreed. "Lily, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm," James stroked his chin. "Go tell Mum and Dad that you-"

"Wait!" Rose interjected.

"What?" James asked, annoyed at the disturbance.

"If you refuse to do you dare or tell the truth, you have to take off a piece of clothing. Shoes count as one item, and jewelry doesn't count."

"Alright. Lily, you have to go tell Mum and Dad that you wet the bed."

"Fine." Lily stalked off as the room erupted into laughter.

"Rose, Scorp, follow her." Albus suggested.

"Not those two," Lucy pointed out. "They'll start snogging. C'mon Rose, we'll go." She paid no attention to how Rose's face was as red as her hair.

The two walked out as the room erupted into laughter again. A few minutes later, Ginny, Lily, Lucy and Rose walked in.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny asked, surveying the room. "Lily, dear, I'm guessing that you didn't really wet the bed."

"No. Sorry Mum," Lily said guiltily.

"Now you lot, please don't wake up Harry or me. We're actually trying to sleep, unlike some people. However, George and Angelina…"

"Thanks Mum," James said, "But we don't need to walk in on that."

"Well said, James, well said."

"Hugo, truth or dare?"

"He's asleep," Roxanne said, looking down.

"Fred, Dom, Victoire, Louis, Teddy, you've been really quiet.

Fred, Dominique and Louis looked over from where they formed a circle.

"Victoire and Teddy are playing tonsil hockey. We're playing poker."

"And planning pranks," Fred added.

"Dude!" James said. "You left me out?"

"Um, maybe?" Dom asked.

"And me?" Roxanne sounded offended.

"It's midnight." Hugo said. He rolled over.

"Did he just talk in his sleep?" Louis asked, hurriedly changing the subject.

"I think so." Dom said, surprised.

"Is this a new occurrence?" James asked.

"Rose would know."

"She's playing tonsil hockey with Scorp." Albus commented.

"Seriously?" Lily asked. "Again?"

"Apparently."

"ROSE WEASLEY! WHAY ARE YOU DOING?"

"Uncle Ron found out!" James laughed.

"THE REST OF YOU HAD BETTER BE ASLEEP!" Molly shouted.

"Al, c'mon." James said.

"Lily, disillusionment charms?" Louis begged.

Lily and Lucy silently cast disillusionment charms on all of the boys and sent them on their way. Then they hurried back to their beds and laid down like the rest of the girls were doing, pretending to be asleep.

"Well, that was exciting." Lucy said.

"I'm still bored."


End file.
